


Little Brothers and Their Ridicule

by liftedandgifted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liftedandgifted/pseuds/liftedandgifted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help but rib Dean about his favorite television show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brothers and Their Ridicule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNKinkBingo  
> Square Filled: Teasing  
> Also on tumblr [@mellowwincest](http://mellowwincest.tumblr.com/post/145486730661/little-brothers-and-their-ridicule)

Dean leans forward on the couch, face drawn in concentration as he stares at the television screen. He’s breathing hard, mouth open, lips wet, and he’s hardening in his pants. It’s getting to the point where it’s uncomfortable; he shifts back, adjusting his jeans over his crotch to get some relief.

Sam walks in on him like that, immediately observing his laid back posture, the bulge in his pants. He pretends like he doesn’t notice, greets Dean with a head nod, and puts the drinks he’d been picking up into the mini fridge. Noting what’s playing, he can’t help but snort.

“Dr. Sexy really gets under your skin, huh Dean?” he teases, amused.

Dean glances back at him over the couch, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about man.”

“Oh you know, those _luscious_ locks, _pristine_ white lab coat and of course the cowboy boots to top it off. Dude, he’s operating on a thirteen year old girl and you’re popping a boner,” Sam laughs.

Sweat gathers at the nape of Dean’s neck and his dick gets impossibly harder. Sam’s trying to humiliate him here, embarrass him over his sexual attraction to a character’s whose name is _Dr. Sexy_ for god’s sake. All it’s doing is getting him hotter under his clothes.

“Or you know,” Sam says casually. “Maybe it’s not about how he looks at all. Maybe it’s the way he handles all that _equipment_. You just can’t help imagining him handling _your_ equipment.”

Sam has his back turned to his brother, and he jumps when a pillow slams into him from behind. Looking back, he feels _his_ dick thicken a bit at the look in his brother’s eyes. He still can’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“Oh man, if only you could see your face right now, Dean.”

Eventually, Dean ends up in a cold shower and Sam gets a bucket of cold water dumped on him in the morning.


End file.
